disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Janja’s Great Decision
'Janja’s Great Decision '''is the 56th episode of Season 36. Summary After hearing what Jasiri said about her and his clans being the same, Janja begins to wonder about him and his clan not having to be on Scar’s side and joining the Hyena Resistance, and also his developing feelings for Jasiri. Plot The episode begins at the Outland Volcano where Scar has told Janja that he has heard from the skinks about his (Janja) hesitation after he was saved by the good hyena, Jasiri, in the battle with the Lion Guard and the Hyena Resistance, and that he is not happy about this. Cowering, Janja felt his ears lower as he stammers an apology and that he was knocked over by a croc. It wasn’t his fault, Janja adds and also says that it was one of Kiburi’s croc’s fault for almost making him into hyena barbecue. Scar was beginning to doubt his ally’s loyalty that he decides to do something with Janja, but as he heard what his master had said, Janja begs Scar to just give him and his clan another chance! With a growl of annoyance, Scar eventually gives Janja a chance to prove his loyalty by giving him a new task: getting rid of Jasiri and the Hyena Resistance again. Before Janja could ask why, Scar lets out his roar and angrily orders Janja and his clan to go now, then again, tells Janja to not disappoint him again. Gulping, Janja goes out to get his clan. As he was finally outside of the volcano, Janja gets his clan and tells them about Scar’s mission he has given them. When Chungu and Cheezi complained about the Hyena Resistance and asked if they have to, Janja hesitates again as he rethinks the time when Jasiri saved him and her words echoed in his head. A flashback is played from the The Hyena Resistance episode where Janja asked Jasiri why she’d helped him as she tells him that she’d help any hyena and she tells him that they’re the same, then tells him that he and his clan don’t have to be on Scar’s side and that they can join the Hyena Resistance to defeat Scar together. Then, Janja was interrupted by Cheezi who asked him if he was okay as Janja blurts out that he’s fine and told his clan to get a move on to find the Hyena Resistance. On the other side of the Outlands, Jasiri and Madoa are seen at their watering hole, drinking water just when they heard the sound of Janja’s voice from above as they looked up to see him and his clan standing on the rocks. Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of Janja’s hesitation after he was saved by Jasiri in ''The Hyena Resistance from The Lion Guard. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 36 Category:Episodes focusing on Jasiri Category:Episodes focusing on Janja Category:Episodes with villains Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:The Lion Guard Category:Episodes similar to Lion Guard episodes Category:Episodes with flashbacks Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with images Category:Villain images Category:Janja images Category:Jasiri images Category:Lion Guard images Category:Season 36 images Category:Flashback images Category:Images from shows Category:Season 36 episodes based on cartoons